


Liars

by endlessandinfinite



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, I am so sorry, I explore this topic too much, Light Angst, Literally who lets me write fanfiction, M/M, No seriously I am so sorry, Seriously don’t read this, Sex, Smut, What is with me and cheating?, a lot of lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessandinfinite/pseuds/endlessandinfinite
Summary: They’re okay. They’re beautiful and tragic and out of control.They lie and cheat - living with broken hearts. But this is it. This is their life.They are liars.And that’s just the way it is.





	Liars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for this story. I don't know why I do this shit to myself. I'm nervous about this one. 
> 
> Ignore mistakes. I wrote this in one sitting and I'm horrible at editing and I don't wanna bother Jenn with this one shot.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

_._

 

_._

 

_._

_I saw your picture hanging on the back of my door_  
_Won't give you my heart_  
 _No one lives there anymore_

 

_......_

 

He doesn’t remember the first lie he ever told. He doesn’t know if it was a small white lie to get out of trouble with his parents or if it was a lie about why he didn’t have his homework for a teacher.

No, he doesn’t remember the very first lie that ever passed his lips but he does remember the most  _significant_ lie that he has ever told.

There are all kinds of lies.

There are white lies, red lies, gray lies and all kinds of in-between lies. There are lies that protect and lies that deceive. Some lies hurt and some heal. Some people lie to help others and some lie to help themselves.

And then there are people like Isak. People who lie just because they can.

And the most horrible and significant lie that he has ever told was made up of three little words: _I love you._

It’s not even like he was cornered or presented with the situation first. He wasn’t told that he was loved first. He didn’t reply with “I love you, too”. He said it first. He uttered those three words without needing to. He uttered those words without any reason to. He said those words just because he could.

Even Bech Næsheim. That’s the person he told the lie to. Even is the only person that Isak has ever said that to.

And it was a lie.

It was about three years ago. They had been “dating” (more of a friends with benefits thing) for only a few months. They were sitting on the couch watching movies like any other night. Even’s hand was placed gently on Isak’s thigh as Isak puffed on his cigarette.

Isak wasn’t paying attention to the movie at the time. The only thing he was paying attention to was Even. The way his face was illuminated by the TV in the dark room. How the edges of his eyes crinkled when he laughed and how his strong jaw moved when he chomped on the sour cream and onion chips.

He was beautiful. He was a blue-eyed, blonde-haired beauty with a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue. Isak liked him. He had fun with him. He didn’t want to leave Even.

He didn’t want  _Even_ to leave  _him_ , the way that everyone else did.

He wanted Even to make him stay here, with him. And there was only one way he knew how.

So, he spoke a lie, “I love you.”

His voice was no more than a mere whisper. But Even heard the words.

He immediately turned towards the dirty-brunette sitting beside him. His eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted as he let out a sharp breath.

“What?”

Isak didn’t even think about taking it back, “I love you.” He repeated.

And Even spoke with such sincerity, “I love you, too.”

Now it’s three years later and Isak has been telling that same lie for all these years.

He cares about Even, really, he does. And he does love him in a way. He's just not _in_ love with him. And he knows that was wrong and selfish of him to start this vicious cycle of lies. But he’s weak and Even is…easy to be with. He makes Isak feel better. He makes Isak smile. He makes Isak _better_. He came with no complications, no messy past.

Even made him content. 

And maybe if the circumstances were different, maybe if he met Even first, he could _really_ love him, the way Even deserved to be loved.

He could love Even…

…if he wasn’t already in love with someone else.

Someone who didn’t want him. Someone who didn’t love him back.

.

.

.

Magnus lays out on the length of the couch, his feet resting on his best friend’s lap. Isak gave into his puppy-dog eyes a few minutes ago and not only let him occupy his lap but is now rubbing his feet.

Apparently, Magnus has had a bad day.

“…So, then I told him if he had a problem with monogamy he was going to have to go and find someone else and the asshole just left!” Magnus explains his break-up with loud words and wild hand gestures “I was dating that dick for months and I’m just _now_ finding out that he doesn’t believe in commitment.”

Isak shakes his head with a chuckle as he continues to massage his best friend’s soft feet.

Magnus turns his head towards the TV with a loud sigh. Cake Boss is on.

“What are you laughing at, Valtersen?” He says in a tired voice.

“Absolutely nothing.” He fibs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Magnus huffs “Look, not all of us can be in perfect fucking three year relationships, okay?”

He turns his eyes sharply to his friend’s. Magnus plays along. He doesn’t know everything and he knows he probably never will. But he does know that Isak is a liar. He’s known it since the moment he met him.

He told him that he was straight when they first met. It was the first day of the first year in high school. Magnus was one of the only out and proud kids in their high school. Magnus laughed out loud at his lie - not believing it for a second. But Isak’s secret was safe with his friend.

Isak didn’t come out officially until their first year at university. And when he came out, he came out with a bang. He fell and fell hard - head over heels - blind, wild, reckless.

He constantly told Magnus that he didn’t love that boy. That was the second major lie he ever told.

Isak’s eyes betrayed his actions, he betrayed his own words, he was madly in love with a boy who would never love him back and the whole world knew it.

And although Magnus knows that he’s still in love with the boy, he doesn’t know about his biggest lie. He doesn’t know that he’s not in love with his current boyfriend. His boyfriend of three years.

Magnus sighs and runs his hands through his newly dyed violet hair.

Isak suddenly pushes his feet away from him, standing abruptly, and straightening his slightly wrinkled white tee.

“What the fuck? You only did one foot.”

Isak yawns.

“I’m tired and you’re boring.”

“Fuck you.” Magnus huffs “I am _not_ boring.”

“Non-boring people don’t need to defend themselves so hard.”

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Don’t know. I’m gonna go to bed. Turn off the TV before you leave. Love you.”

“And you call me boring? Love you too, asshole.”

.

.

.

Even is a liar.

He tells big lies, he tells small lies, and he tells those dangerous in between lies.

He’s good at hiding this part of himself. He has always considered it one of his hidden talents. No one else knows this side of him. His guilty pleasure, his second life, his desperate need.

This makes him who he is, even if no one else knows it.

The men crash through the door roughly - hands tangle in hair, bodies twisting, and clothes being torn.

Even kicks the door closed behind him before turning to push the other man against the cold, hard surface.

He told Isak he was at work. He told his friend Elias he was out with Isak.

He lies.

He leaves a trail of heated kisses down the other man’s neck - Jonas.

Even’s hands start at the brunette’s waist. He squeezes the soft and delicate skin there just above his blue jeans. Slowly, his hands move upward - skimming his heated flesh - he tickles the man’s sides and touches his flat stomach.

Even’s nose skims the side of Jonas’ neck, his face, he touches his cheek and his lips hover over the brunette’s. Jonas' breath is sweet and his eyes are wide open. Soft and hazel and lovely.

Even hovers over the man - standing at least four inches above him. He presses his hips tightly against Jonas’ and smirks when he hears him let out a small whimper. His body pushes against his completely, leaving no space. Just body against body, heat against heat. No distance.

Even’s body burns and his stomach knots and twists with every moan, every whimper that escapes plump lips.

Even kicks the man’s legs apart before placing his thigh between his them. He grabs Jonas’ hips, controlling the way he thrusts and grinds against his thigh - causing enough friction to start a fire. Jonas’ hands grab tightly at the sides of Even’s soft leather jacket. Jonas tosses his head back and lets out a long, soft moan.

Even moves his spit-slicked lips to the other man’s ear and whispers, sickly sweet, “Do you like that?” he asks - not really expecting an answer. “Are you hard this for _me_?”

Jonas nods frantically - unable to form a coherent thought. His cheeks heat and his hands shake. No one has ever made his body tremble and his mind spin the way Even does. Ever since he’s met Even - a few weeks ago - he’s been on cloud nine.

He knows that Even has a boyfriend; he knows Even lies, but he can’t help himself - he’s addicted.

Even’s breath touches his temple. Goosebumps rise on his neck and he sweats. He moves his hand down in between them to squeeze Jonas over his jeans roughly.

Jonas lifts his right leg and wraps it tightly around Even’s waist - pulling him closer.

“I love you.” He whispers.

Even smiles, “I know, baby.”

“I love you, too.”

He lies.

.

.

.

When Even gets home it’s the usual scene. Magnus is knocked out on the couch - feet bare, TV blaring, and a tiny bit of drool soaking the pillow beneath him.

Even rolls his eyes. He loves Magnus but he is a tad clingy. He and Isak are a little too close in his opinion.

Their dog, Baz is curled up by Magnus’ feet, snoring loudly.

He kicks off his shoes and tosses his jacket on the nearest chair. He hops in the shower - knowing he smells like sex. He left Jonas’ apartment satisfied with promises of a date next weekend.

When he crawls into bed with his boyfriend he finally relaxes - feeling safe and home.

Isak yawns and stretches and curls into Even’s hold without waking. Even buries his nose into Isak’s blonde curls and inhales. He smells like warmth and comfort and Even's shampoo.

He may be a liar and he may be a cheater but there is one thing that is the truth.

_He does love Isak Valtersen._

With all of his heart.

He loves every single part of him.

…

Isak is laughing - head thrown back and beer in hand.

These are the nights that he lives for. Family, friends, and laughs.

These are the nights when everything falls into place. These are the nights when Isak is free. He is careless and happy and he doesn’t need to lie.

Even sits beside him and holds Isak’s hand tightly in his own. Isak smiles - after all these years he still feels the butterflies fill his stomach. When Even’s skin is against his, it’s one of the most natural things in the world to him.

He blocks all thoughts of another’s skin. He sees blue eyes only. He listens to Even laugh and feels at home.

Magnus and Eva sit across from the boys - Magnus is perched on the girl’s lap sipping a gin and tonic and making Even laugh loudly.

His hair is green this week.

Even pulls on Isak’s hoodie strings and jokingly calls him Buttercup. He gives him butterfly kisses and tucks one of his loose curls behind his ear. He’s being extra affectionate today.

He feels guilty. He always feels guilty after spending a few nights with Jonas and claiming to be on a “business trip”. Isak doesn't know this though. He just chalks it up to Even being mushy, a romantic.

He may be a liar but Even has a conscious. If he didn’t feel guilty then he’d really have a problem.

But he loves Isak and he always wants him close. He wants Isak here with him, by his side - forever.

Or at least as long as he can have him.

He smiles and touches his nose to Isak’s temple.

“I love you.” He says.

Isak sips his beer, “I love you, too.”

_He lies._

Can you honestly and truly love someone if you don’t really know them?  _All_  of them?

“I feel old,” Eva says randomly, running her fingers through Magnus’ soft hair. “I mean…is this really what we do on Saturday nights now? Sit around like boring married couples with drinking problems?”

“You’re halfway there.” Magnus raises his glass.

“Did I tell you that I think your hair looks like shit?” Eva smiles.

Isak leans his head against Even’s shoulder and sighs.

He isn’t his - he could never be fully happy and complete. And as hard as he tries, he knows he could never  _fully_  love Even.

But here, right now, he cares about the people he’s with and he knows they care about him.

He is a liar.

And he’s content.

_(But content is not fulfilled, is it?)_

…

Isak stands at the stove - flipping pancakes lazily - he has a small smirk on his face as she feels Even’s presence.

Even leans on the opposite wall, long legs crossed and arms folded, his eyes are locked on the blonde across from him. They move over the length of his body slowly. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth - biting hard.

"Your ass looks great in those pants."

Isak laughs.

Isak still makes Even's heart race. He makes his toes curl and leaves goosebumps on his skin. He loves Isak. He loves him so much.

No matter how much of a thrill he needs outside of their home. He’ll always end up right with here with Isak. His boy.

He moves across the room quickly and lets his arms encircle his boyfriend’s waist. His hands slip beneath his shirt and lay flat against his smooth stomach. Isak giggles. He flicks off the stove and slides the last pancake onto the plate beside him.

Isak feels his stomach begin to twist into knots. He feels the anticipation begin to build. Even’s warm palm slides down his body, reaching the growing bulge under Isak's sleep pants, he begins to rub lightly – he gasps. His stomach already beginning to fill with warmth.

“ _Even_ …”

Even smiles and begins to massage Isak’s bulge harder, sending chills through both their bodies.

Isak turns and places his hands against Even’s neck before he leans up, standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. They’re warm and soft and perfectly meld with his, just like always.

They move together slowly as Isak guides Even backward until he comes into contact with the table behind him. His thighs hit the edge and he falls back onto his ass with a disgruntled “hmmmf”.

He laughs against Isak’s lips and begins to lift Isak’s shirt.

Their breath mixes in the air and their bodies heat.

Isak settles perfectly between Even’s legs, he runs his hands along the length of his thighs.

They shake beneath Isak’s palms.

Even shakes his head quickly, a smirk playing on his lips, and he pushes Isak back gently before turning him and lifting him onto the table – taking control in a way he knows Isak loves. Isak gasps before the noise turns into a moan.

Isak’s lips touch Even’s neck and it sets his body on fire. Even already feels himself growing hard as the pit of his stomach begins to clench and burn. His mind clouds with lust. He touches his skin - he touches him desperately. Even just wants to see him, wants to touch him, wants to wreck him. He traces Isak’s bones and bites his skin.

Isak moves his hips, thrusting forcefully into Even’s hand –  begging for the feeling of Even on him, _inside_  him.

“Touch me.” Isak breathes out against his skin.

Even smiles before he slips his hand beneath his pajamas. He touches his boxer-covered dick and smirks when he feels how hard Isak is, twitching underneath his hand, moaning louder as Even teases him – pushing harder against him.

Isak lets out another moan, throwing his head back, before circling his hips impatiently. Even leans down and buries his face in Isak's neck - his skin is salty from sweat and absolutely delicious. He wraps his arms around his midsection – pulling him closer. He feels himself begin to shake - overwhelmed with the feelings coursing through his body – tingling and quivering. He dick throbs painfully at the sight of Isak like this - falling apart because of him, falling apart beneath his hands.

Isak squeezes his eyes tightly shut and presses his lips together.

“No,” Even whispers - getting lost in the feeling of Isak’s body coming apart against his as he slips his hand beneath Isak’s boxer, finally gripping him firmly in his hand, he squeezes hard and fast just the way Isak likes. Even knows Isak’s body better than anyone.

“Don’t keep quiet. Let me hear you, baby.”

Isak’s obeys immediately. He mouth opens as he lets out a loud groan – “Fuck Even,” He breathes “ _fuck_.”

Even smiles.

He moves his hand quickly, moving to circle the tip of Isak’s dick with his thumb – he circles slowly and teasingly. Isak’s legs hook behind Even’s knees – pulling him even closer as he continues to roll his hips in a desperate attempt to keep up with Even’s movements.

Then Even pulls his hand away causing Isak to whine pathetically and his eyes to snap open.

Even just smiles wider however before bringing his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them, tasting Isak on his tongue, thoroughly slicking them up sloppily.

Isak’s eyes are dark, pupils blown, and glued to Even’s mouth. His hips continue to thrust into the air – trying to chase something, _anything_ to relieve the throb of his painfully hard dick. He gasps and moans and groans as he watches Even work.

When Even is satisfied he wastes no time grabbing Isak’s hips, turning him around roughly so he is forced to lean over the table and steady himself with his hands. Isak loves the roughness of his boyfriend's movements. It makes him flush from head to toe - makes him lose his fucking mind.

Even pushes Isak’s sleep pants down, kicking one of his feet to spread his legs, and teasing Isak’s rim, moving his slick fingers in small circles. Isak whines high in his throat, spreading his legs even further, arching his hips and pushing his ass back further – presenting himself to the older boy – just the way Even likes.

 Even bites his lip, groaning at the sight of his fingers slowly slipping into Isak’s ass, mouth practically watering at the sight.

“Shit Isak,” Even pants, his dick begins to ache even more “You look so fucking good like this.”

Isak loves the burn, loves the stretch, just wants Even inside of him in any way. He begins to move his hips in perfect sync with Even’s slow torturous thrusts – taking everything that Even has to give him. Isak body is flushed and shaking at the pleasure Even is providing.

Isak’s toes curl and his fingertips push roughly against the tabletop. It begins to rock and creak underneath the force of Even’s thrusts.

He has to grind his teeth as Even stretches him so beautifully. He feels the older boy begin to thrust erratically against Isak’s bare ass, he didn't even notice Even freeing himself from his jeans. He begins to take his own pleasure – so hard and so fantastic.

Isak practically shiver-shatters apart when Even curls his fingers just right and hits the exact right spot inside of him.

Even must sense that he’s close because he whispers so softly, “Come on, baby. Come for me just like this – just from my fingers.”

And he loses it.

Isak’s mouth drops open, his body shaking uncontrollably as heat engulfs him completely, and he lets out a deep moan as he comes.

Even follows shortly after – coming with a small moan, painting his boyfriend’s smooth pale skin with his cum.

Even leans down and slumps against his boyfriend – touching his lips lightly to Isak’s heated, sweat-slicked skin, skimming along his spine.

Even’s body is pleasantly heavy from his orgasm.

“Fuck that was good,” Isak says breathlessly, a smile in his voice.

Even laughs.

“I love you." 

_He tells the truth._

Isak nods, placing his cheek against the cool surface of the table "I know.” He replies, “I love you too.”

_He lies._

They lie about completely different things, in completely different ways - big and small.

They’re comfortable and content. Their life is peaceful and calm. And it’s all held together by the lies they share - secretly and without knowing. Stitched together with secrets and hopelessness.

They’re okay. They’re beautiful and tragic and out of control. They lie and cheat - living with broken hearts. But this is it. This is their life.

They are liars. 

And that’s just the way it is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry????
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated <3.


End file.
